Punk
by thatgirlwiththebooks
Summary: Naoto and Kanji, tired of Yosuke constantly teasing them, decide it's time for them to return the favor  in more ways than one . Kanji/Yosuke/Naoto. From the P4 kink meme.


From the Persona 4 kink meme

* * *

><p>Yosuke was just so <em>insufferable<em>, Naoto spent half her time wanting to verbally abuse him. Whether he made cracks about her chest binding, teased her boyish qualities, or asked if she'd cosplay as Loveline for the team, she constantly found herself being driven absolutely nuts by him. She'd even resorted to throwing food at him, like a child would, if only to get him to shut up. Well, even if she acted like a child once in awhile, he was constantly in the state of a horny preteen. Why would he even _want_ her to cosplay as Loveline? It didn't make any fetishistic sese.

To her good fortune, Kanji often jumped to physically threatening him before she could even open her mouth, allowing her to retain her collected demanor. Kanji really was a perfect boyfriend; the moment they got away from the IT he started telling her how Yosuke was an idiot. Cue a sweet kiss on the cheek and the promise of bringing her something good at the station, so long as she promised to not let the other guys know. Oh, she really did love Kanji, even if she was rather stoic about it.

Unfortunately, her brain kept wandering back to Yosuke and his teasing. He was smarter than he looked, at least when it came to banter. Quick wit, snaps, glints of his dark eyes that reflected too well in her brain. She remembered his tongue darting out over his lips a few times during their conversation, clearly out of habit. With a sigh, Naoto closed her eyes and tilted her head backwards towards the sky, vaguely imagining if she and Yosuke were alone, fighting. Her cool demeanor might drop, she might even get in a few jabs of her own, even if she hates the idea of stooping so low.

Still...there was the whole concept of arguing to the point of attacking him. Pinning him to the ground, straddling those bony, annoyingly well-shaped hips. Auburn hair sticking up, that smirk on his face...too self-satisfying for skinny, runty Yosuke. Except, well, she knew he wasn't a runt, due to too many wardrobe malfunctions from inside the TV. There'd been that one time where Yukiko's fan accidentally tore his shirt off, allowing her a good view of his skinny, but still muscular torso, as he fought shadows. She refused to talk for the rest of the excursion, out of terror that stuttering would out her attraction.

_Damn Yosuke_, she thought, scolding herself for swearing, even if it was just in her thoughts. She didn't like that she was having these thoughts for someone other than Kanji, even if she'd deduced that the two of them had astounding chemistry together. Were it not for Yosuke's rampant homophobia, she'd have expected them to enter a relationship prior to her becoming part of the IT. Hmm. How interesting. Giving herself a swift mental kick, she started walking back over to the station. Maybe Dojima would have a few cases for her to work on.

* * *

><p>Fucking punk, Yosuke, with his stupid gay jokes and his stupid face and his even stupider smirk. It made Kanji just want to crack his precious Junes-brand headphones, right in two, throw 'em right back in the bastard's face. They'd see who the gay one was when Yosuke started crying over headphones, of all things. Argh, it was like he'd become even more insu-insuffer-whatever Naoto called him during one of her few outbursts. He was being an asshole, even more now than he'd been a few months ago.<br>"It's because Souji's not here, guys," he'd remembered Yukiko insisting, "Yosuke's taking it kinda hard. They were best friends, you know."

Well, he missed the hell out of Souji too, but he didn't go around calling Yosuke a knitting faggot. What a dumbass. It was sort of okay for his senior to take jabs at him, after all, he was manly enough to take it. Naoto was too, but she was still Kanji's girlfriend and he wanted to take care of her. That included making sure Yosuke didn't tease her as meanly as he did. Nobody got her worked up like he did, which really pissed Kanji off.

A punk like Yosuke shouldn't be able to get under Naoto's skin so easily.

Or have such a nice ass.

* * *

><p>After spending approximately three-quarters of her shift at the station drawing a series of complicated diagrams, reading a few articles online about sexual tension and the signs of frustration, and some Freudian theory, Naoto came to a conclusion:<p>

She wanted to have sex with Yosuke.

Well, it wasn't quite so blunt, but clearly her studies showed that she and Yosuke exhibited high levels of sexual tension directed at each other. "Driving each other crazy," as the colloquialism went. How infuriating. She shouldn't want to have intercourse with such an uncouth boy who didn't even know how to dress himself like he possessed some kind of color coordination skills.

Regardless of his fashion blindness, Naoto found herself inexplicably drawn to Yosuke, his physical body, and also his alarmingly quick wit. The banter they would have while 'between the sheets' would be unbeatable. She shuddered, imagining the mental stimulation to be almost as fun as the physical kind.

She would feel guilty about plotting out her plan to fuck Yosuke, having Kanji as her significant other, were it not for the fact that another half-shift's worth of research resulted in the conclusion that Kanji also wanted to fuck Yosuke, and vice-versa. Oddly enough, that image turned her on almost as much as the idea of insulting Yosuke's skills in bed. Between the size difference, pent-up anger, and equally nasty quips, she figured that watching them fight while fucking would be almost as enjoyable as participating.

Now, to plan her next move.

* * *

><p>Kanji realized the situation he was in when he happened to stop by the Junes basement one afternoon to drop off some toys Teddie ordered. He just happened to, while waiting for Teddie to show up, catch a glimpse of shirtless Yosuke bending over to pick up some boxes.<p>

_Well, fuck._

* * *

><p>The conversation briefly came up at dinner that night, when Naoto came over to see Kanji after her work. After a quick hello to Mrs. Tatsumi, Naoto practically raced up the stairs, Kanji following after with a knowing grin on his face. Well, it wasn't quite knowing, for he just thought that her libido was running particularly high. While she was fairly 'horny,' it wasn't just for Kanji this time. As she pulled off his shirt, running her tiny hands over his enviably defined muscles, she looked up at him through thick lashes.<p>

"...How would you feel about having sex with Yosuke?"

As she mopped up Kanji's immediate nosebleed, she realized she probably should've used a little more tact and a little less bluntness when discussing such matters. As she mopped up Kanji's immediate nosebleed, she realized she probably should've used a little more tact and a little less bluntness when discussing such matters.

"You serious, Naoto? You sure Yukiko's not been trying to teach you jokes or somethin'?" he asked, voice muffled by the tissues held up to his nose. Naoto winced, sliding her hand down Kanji's arm. She pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, eyes half lidded in an expression she knew made him blush.

"I promise, Kanji, I'm not joking. I've been doing research all day, and I think Yosuke's current unbearable demeanor is due in part from having high amounts of unresolved sexual tension with the both of us, mixed with his own frustrations over his sexuality. Now, Kanji, I've also deduced you want to have...relations with Yosuke, like you do with me-"

"I ain't queer!" Kanji yelped, his voice cracking as she placed her hand on his chest, "I swear Naoto, I like women, I like you, don't I?" She gave him a querelous look, attempting to figure out what his point was. When she realized it, all Naoto could do was roll her eyes.

"And I like you too, Kanji. But surely the concept of bisexuality's not totally unfamiliar to you, is it? Liking men and women?"

The expression that dawned on Kanji's face told her that her original suspicions were right.

"There's a word for it? Huh. But wait," he said, surprising Naoto by forcefully pulling her into his lap, practically on top of him. "You ain't doing this because you really like him, right? Do...do you still like me?" he asked, voice trailing off. Naoto felt a twinge of guilt; Kanji looked like a wounded puppy. She deeply kissed him, gripping her nails into his toned pecs, even adding an exaggerated moan for effect. The way Kanji's broad hands grabbed her waist sent shivers down her spine. Yosuke might've been the one to banter, but only Kanji could do this.

"I...want to drive Yosuke crazy, the way he's been driving us crazy. He's not going to fuck me. I am going to fuck him. Kanji," she breathed, "Wouldn't you like to watch? I know I want to watch you..." Her boyfriend almost threw a clot at the thought.

"W-What happened to the Detective Prince?" he joked. She smirked, smoothing his bleached hair back.

"Call it good fortune."

She let Kanji kiss his way down her neck, fingers teasing the bandages wrapped around her chest as she vocalized the plan of action she'd come up with at work.

"Kanji, do you think you could pick up a few things for me while I'm at work?" she asked as he teased her breasts through their bindings, causing a light flush to cross her cheeks. He kissed the skin of her collarbone before giving her a genuine, fairly goofy smile.

"'Course, Naoto."

* * *

><p>Kanji wanted to be discreet. Naoto wanted to be blunt. In the end, she won, because she had the magical curves that for some reason made Kanji obey. She contemplated whether or not she should take off her bindings more often, before settling against it, at least for this plan. Yosuke needed to know she was in charge. He would be at their mercy. Naoto set the plan in motion with a simple text message telling Yosuke to meet her at her house. Mansion was the more apt word, but she preferred calling it a house. With Grandfather and the servants gone for the weekend, it was the perfect setting.<p>

For the time being, she ignored his snarky sex-joke response and focused on calming Kanji down. She'd expected that he'd have second thoughts about this whole seduction thing, for she knew not everyone was as calculating as her. Kanji, hair mussed and ungelled due to sheer stress causing him to forget, paced back and forth in the western-style parlor, hands shoved into his pockets and a scowl etched on his face. His furrowed brow told Naoto how worried and insecure Kanji was. She walked over and grabbed his hand, a sly smile on her face.

"Calm down, Kanji," she said, standing on her tip-toes and tilting her chin upwards, "There's no need for doubt at this moment. Remember, we have the upper hand. Senpai, in confidence, told me quite a bit about Yosuke's shadow...now, while I don't intend on blurting out his secrets in front of you, I will make him understand that we are _all_...strange. And that there's nothing wrong with it. So, kiss me, won't you?" she smiled as Kanji visibly relaxed, leaning down to press his lips to hers. At the moment, Naoto heard the front door open and smirked into the embrace, sure Kanji was too distracted. _Phase two_, she thought, draping her arms around Kanji's neck and letting out a rather obscene moan. Kanji, all thoughts of Yosuke apparently gone from his brain, slipped his hand underneath her shirt, stroking the small of her back.

"Woah." She heard Yosuke's telltale snark, but brushed her hand against Kanji's hair, as if to instruct him to calm down. She slowly broke away from Kanji, turning towards Yosuke, who stood in the door to the hallway. Her face remaining impassive, she walked towards him, noting how he fidgeted, shifting from foot to foot. A slight flush tinted his cheeks. Arousal. Definitely.

"Good afternoon, Yosuke," she said, as though he hadn't just caught them about to rip their clothes off. A smile appeared on his lips, identical to the ones he always wore before teasing her.

"Hey, if the Detective Prince's getting so horny now, you could always let a man take care of it," he snarked, taking the typical jab at Kanji's masculinity. Naoto glanced over her shoulder at him, and, to her pleasure, saw that he didn't appear ready to rip Yosuke's head off. All as she expected. She turned back to Yosuke, the corners of her mouth tugging upwards.

"And I suppose by a man you mean yourself?" she quipped.

"Who else?" Yosuke responded, believing them to be doing their typical banter. Naoto knew he didn't expect her to shrug her shoulders, say, "Sounds good to me," and then grip him by the front of his shirt and pull him into a simple kiss. He practically squeaked as Naoto angled her head to kiss better, placing her palms on his chest. With strength she knew would surprise him, she pulled Yosuke into the room, forcing him to stumble and break the kiss.

"What...what the hell, Naoto?" Yosuke asked, attempting to use force in his voice, but failing due to the high amounts of stammering he used. Naoto tilted her head, blinking once. Yosuke looked from her, to Kanji, and then back at her. "Will someone please tell me why Naoto just kissed me when her boyfriend's in the room?" he asked, his voice sounding strangled. Kanji stepped up next to her, slinging his arm over her shoulders.

"You can tell him, Naoto," he said. Yosuke gaped at the both of them, but Naoto just got on her tiptoes and kissed Kanji once more.

"The blush on your cheeks suggests that you were not only aroused by my kiss, but that the sight of me kissing Kanji is keeping that arousal going. This proves my studies right. You want both of us," she said, her voice no different than if she'd been explaining a simple scientific theory, "In a very sexual manner. Why, Yosuke, I thought that teasing the ones you wanted was reserved for children." Before she could continue, Yosuke's eyed widened and he exploded.

"What the fuck? Hell no, Naoto, I'm not some queer and I don't want to-to fuck, either of you!" he said, his breath hitching as he forced out the last few syllables. Naoto raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. However, to her surprise, she wasn't able to initiate the last part of her 'convincing.' Kanji decided to instead.

He removed his arm from Naoto's shoulder and strode towards Yosuke. Before the redhead could even react, Kanji leaned down and kissed him, not as politely as Naoto did in the slightest. He fisted his hands into Yosuke's shirt, nipping at his lower lip and deepening their kiss. Naoto thought she saw Yosuke's knees buckle as Kanji slid his tongue over the place where he'd bitten him, recalling a similar reaction to the time when he first worked up the courage to stop kissing her like she was fragile. Kanji, forcing a knee between Yosuke's legs, pushed the boy up against the wall, rubbing his growing arousal with his leg. Yosuke gasped, but kissed Kanji back with just as much eagerness, emitting mewling noises Naoto'd never thought men were capable of making.

When the taller boy pulled away, Yosuke gaped at him, his eyes half-lidded and his mind clearly incoherent. Naoto felt an uncomfortable heat within herself as she realized how much watching her boyfriend kiss Yosuke turned her on. Especially since Kanji, instead of following up his (presumably) first gay kiss with panicking, smirked at Yosuke and asked,

"How about now?"

Yosuke nodded, but allowed Naoto and Kanji to each grab an arm and march him upstairs. An expression of shock remained on his face, and Naoto glanced down at the front of his pants. Somewhat of a tent, ah, 'half-mast' was the expression? She couldn't quite remember. Kanji's jaw was clenched, as though he was fighting with himself to not freak out and run at the last minute, especially after kissing Yosuke in such a way.

"You like to get us all flustered, don't you?" she whispered to Yosuke, causing him to bite down on his lip, "That's why you tease us. Well, you could say it's our turn. Or you could say that we're giving you what you want. Which would you determine to be more accurate?" she asked, skimming her fingers over his chest, the lightest of teases. Yosuke gulped, stammering as Naoto looked him straight in the eyes, licking her lips. Admittedly, he did have very nice eyes, and she recalled that she'd been told that hers were 'piercing.' Yosuke's hand slid down to her waist.

"The...giving me what I want, one," he whispered. She smiled at him, self-satisfactory, before stopping halfway up the stairwell to kiss him. He leaned back against Kanji, who placed his hands on Yosuke's hips to steady him. Naoto felt Yosuke whimper, _Oh, fuck_, into the kiss this time, a hardness pressing into her leg. She broke away from him, taking pleasure in knowing how frustrated Yosuke felt, and hurried up the stairs to open the door to her bedroom.

Her room was plain, with a huge, soft dark blue bed and white walls covered in bookshelves. She crawled onto her bed, sitting up on her knees and looking at Kanji and Yosuke in the doorway, who stared as she took off her jacket. The bandages would stay on, and she hoped Yosuke wouldn't be too thickheaded to ask otherwise. To her good luck, the practiced sultry expression she gave the two as she cast her hat off seemed to distract them.

"You...really got one hell of a girl," Yosuke murmured, staring at Naoto as she began to unzip her pants, pulling them down around her ankles. After some careful thought, she'd gone with more feminine underwear. Simple white cotton, a 'bikini' style that rested at her hips. Yosuke looked like he was going to pass out when Kanji led him towards the bed, pulling the shorter boy on top of him. The redhead looked absolutely bewildered as to how he came to be sitting on Kanji Tatsumi's lap while Naoto Shirogane reclined in nothing but skimpy panties and a loose oxford shirt. She tugged at the hem of Kanji's tank top, which cued him to pull it off, throwing the clothing to join her hat on the floor.

Yosuke seemed practically mesmerized by both of them, unsure whether to touch Kanji's abs or Naoto's legs first. She made the decision for him, rising from the bed and moving to stand over them. She wagged her finger almost playfully, a devilish glint in her eyes.

"Yosuke, I believe it was you who told Kanji 'ladies first' when you opened the door for him the other day?" she quipped, reveling in the expression on Yosuke's face. He appeared torn between his embarrassment and his hard-on for a half-naked Kanji.

"I take a certain pleasure in watching too," she added, an attempt to ease his discomfort. That seemed to calm Yosuke enough to let Kanji begin to kiss his neck. The noise Yosuke made was enough to convince her that she'd been right in letting Kanji go first. That fire she saw normally when they fought appeared in his brown eyes once more, and she deduced that Yosuke wouldn't let himself be dominated by Kanji so easily. Well, it wasn't like Kanji was the dominatrix, between the two of them...

* * *

><p>Kanji tore off Yosuke's shirt, the shreds falling to the bed, and he heard Naoto's breath hitch. The thought of her getting off on him kissing Yosuke made his cheeks flush bright red as Yosuke gripped his fingers into his hair, kissing him aggressively. His tongue slipped over Kanji's lips, panting as Kanji sucked on his bottom lip. Yosuke struggled with the belt of his pants, swearing when he lost his balance and pulled Kanji off the bed. The two of them landed on the floor, Yosuke straddling him with his pants halfway off. Kanji felt his cock harden even more with Yosuke rubbing against him, his pants now way too tight. Naoto leaned against her desk with pink cheeks, legs pressed together. The blonde's eyes widened when he saw the dampness in her panties.<p>

"Don't you _dare_ stop," she commanded, narrowing her eyes at the two, as though she took personal offense to their pause. Kanji, not exactly eager to piss off his girlfriend, pulled Yosuke back down into a kiss, thrusting his hips upwards as a reflux. Yosuke finally got rid of his pants, leaving him wearing nothing but boxers on top of Kanji, his cock undeniably hard. The redhead, trying to get dominance once more, pulled Kanji's pants down too.

"Still straight?" Kanji snarked as Yosuke kissed his neck, sucking at the hollow of his throat like he'd been making out with guys all his life. His partner didn't say anything, for once, just kissed Kanji to shut him up. Trying to keep his head and hands steady, Kanji slid his own and Yosuke's boxers down. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Naoto gripping onto the desk for dear life, her legs wobbling. He grinned at her before turning his attention back to Yosuke, who dug his nails into Kanji's chest, causing him to hiss in paint.

"Not into that stuff, man," he muttered, grinding Yosuke's cock, causing the other to bite down on his lip, hard. _Fuck_, he was way too hot for his own good. Kanji wondered why they hadn't done this ages ago.

"That's my territory," Naoto said in a surprisingly calm voice as she crossed her arms over her still-clothed chest. Yosuke practically whimpered from the thought, and Kanji knew that rubbing his dick against another man's for the first time wasn't really helping him keep a clear head.

"You...you guys are the worst," Yosuke panted as Kanji thumbed the head of his cock, causing his hands to curl into fists against his chest, hips rocking back and forth. Kanji bit down onto his shoulder, shuddering against his senpai as the shorter boy thrust into his broad hand, still wrapped around both of their cocks. He wondered, vaguely, how Naoto was managing to keep it together, because he didn't think he'd be able to handle watching the two of them fuck like this. _Oh, hell,_ he thought, the familiar feeling of an orgasm building up in his lower abs. Yosuke moaned again, and Kanji'd never thought he'd be so vocal in bed...or, on the floor.

"K-Kanji!" he cried, thrusting harder into his hand, speeding the pace of his hips, forcing the younger man to match his movements. Yosuke didn't get a chance to moan that he was coming, for Kanji yanked him into a downright violent kiss as his cum splattered Kanji's chest. The blonde got off to the sounds that Yosuke made, groaning as his own orgasm hit him like a truck. The redhead collapsed on top of him, the both of them sticky from cum as they panted, worn out from the orgasm.

"...God," Yosuke sighed, his cheek pressed against Kanji's chest. Kanji absentmindedly rested his hand at the small of Yosuke's back, staring at the ceiling. He then met eyes with Naoto, whose breathing had also grown heavy. The look they exchanged said the same thing:

_This was the best idea_.

* * *

><p>Naoto stared at her boyfriend and Yosuke, a sweaty mess of semen and tangled limbs and mussed hair. She felt almost unbearably aroused at this point just from the sight, and the noises Yosuke made hadn't helped. However, she wouldn't quite have Yosuke be incoherent and fighting for dominance, no, that was good for Kanji, but not for her. When she fucked him, he would be alert, snarky, and witty. But, she did admit, moaning incoherent Yosuke was...pleasant to listen to. She vaguely noted them cleaning the cum from their chests, but mainly focused on mentally plotting out her next moves.<p>

Not caring that both still seemed exhausted, she strode over and bent to the floor, kissing Kanji full on the lips, her unbuttoned shirt hanging open and exposing her bandages to the two boys. Yosuke looked at her chest, mesmerized, and Naoto was sure that he was imagining what could possibly be beneath her bindings. Too bad he'd never find out. Kanji, thankfully, had more endurance than his panting made it appear. He eagerly slid his tongue into her mouth, running it over her teeth as he buried a hand in her hair. The forceful way he angled her head to deepen the kiss made her shiver and grow more aroused, if possible.

When she pulled away, she licked her lips while staring at Yosuke, who gaped at them. He still looked as though he'd been debauched, even though Kanji hadn't even really fucked him. _Next time_, she thought. She pulled the two of them to their feet, one again showcasing her surprising strength. Kanji remained steady, while Yosuke wobbled slightly, still dazed just from being with the two of them.

"Kanji," she said, using a sultry tone as she spoke, "Would you grab the special items I requested you to pick up?" He kissed her on the cheek as a response, walking to her closet and pulling out a little bag. Yosuke began to ask what they were doing when Naoto brought her hands up to his cheeks and kissed him, pressing her bandaged chest to his bare one. She'd use his refractory period to kiss him like this, in a different battle for dominance.

"Oh Hanamura, you make quite the excellent 'uke'," she teased, raking her fingers over his chest as he sat on the bed, pulling her into his lap.

"Like hell I'm an uke," he responded, his voice low and full of sarcastic bites that aroused her more than any kind of dirty talk, "Detective Prince, taking her pants off for me. Enjoy the show?"

"Definitely not more than you," she quipped, nipping at his lips as she let Yosuke unbutton her shirt. He was an excellent kisser, she realized, once he got over the initial shock of being tag-teamed by two of his friends, and also quick with his fingers. Still, when he tried to hook his thumbs into her panties, she distracted him with one breathy moan.

"Ah, Kanji..."

Yosuke pulled away, a look of shock on his face that quickly replaced itself with fear once he realized that Naoto'd tricked him. Kanji suddenly placed a pair of fuzzy handcuffs in her outstretched palm. Faster than he imagined possible, Naoto forced Yosuke's hands together and cuffed him to her bed. But he recovered just as fast, laughing as Naoto slid on top of him.

"When one works with the police for a few years," she said, letting her oxford finally slide to the floor, "One learns to play a little _dirty_."

Without letting him get another word out, Naoto leaned down and kissed him, her hands tangling into his admittedly soft auburn hair. She rubbed her bound chest against his, feeling the delicious friction against sensitive skin. Yosuke hooked his legs around her waist and pulled her closer, his arousal pressing against her.

"Never thought," he muttered, taking the opportunity to spread her legs with his knee, "That you'd be so kinky. But fuzzy? The great detective doesn't have her own?"

"Isn't it always the quiet ones?" she asked, pushing her hair out of her face as she straddled him, "And I don't want to hurt you _too_ much, Yosuke." She relished in how his eyes widened as she hooked her thumbs into her underwear, pulling them off. They dangled from her finger before she let them fall to the floor, muttering how she preferred boxers. Yosuke bit down on his lip when he saw Naoto reach down to touch herself, thumbing her clit.

"You wanted to do this to me, Yosuke," she sighed, tilting her head as she worked one finger, then two inside, "Get me all flustered. 'She's cute when she blushes,' and all that. Well, I could say the same about you." He gasped when she rubbed herself against him, and she grinned in pleasure, sparks shooting through her. She pressed her hands against his chest, rolling her hips so that her clit rubbed against his cock. Her juices smeared against him, and she could hear him swearing underneath his breath.

"Is that any way to talk to a lady?" she asked. As she dug her palms into his chest, Yosuke hissed back,  
>"You're not exactly a lady," which earned him a rough rake with her nails. To her surprise, he just moaned louder. <em>Masochist, huh?<em> She dug her nails in hard enough to draw blood as she leaned down to kiss him, speeding her gyrations and holding in the moans she wanted to emit. With his tongue sliding against hers, she came with a deep shudder, her body spasming against Yosuke as she experienced wave after wave of pleasure. Yosuke only added to her experience by snarling, softly in her ear, "Fuck, Naoto, I want to fuck you so hard, come on and cum for me."

As she returned to her senses, an even wickeder thought crossed her mind: neither she nor Kanji, alone, was enough to render Yosuke completely flustered.

Time for double trouble.

Turning away from Yosuke, she looked over her shoulder and smiled at Kanji with flushed cheeks. He leaned against the spot where she'd been standing as she watched them copulate. His hand wrapped around his cock, unashamedly getting off to the sight of her dominating him.

"Kanji, dear," she said in her smoothest voice, "Could you come take care of a few things for me? Yosuke seems to be a little tied up." Her eyes glinted with mischief as Kanji, taking only a second to pinch his nose, got behind her on the bed and began kissing her neck. Yosuke looked like he was about to pass out when, after Kanji looked to Naoto for permission, the blonde started feeling her chest through the bandages.

"Like what you see, Hanamura?" Kanji asked, making eye contact with him as he gave her a rather hard squeeze, hard enough to make her moan and lean back into him as she rubbed herself again Yosuke. "Getting off to the sight of me, making my girlfriend moan so much?" His hand snaked around to rub Naoto's slit before wrapping around Yosuke's cock and pumping it, but Naoto noted that he didn't tighten his grip enough to give Yosuke any relief.

"F-Fuck, Kanji," Yosuke moaned, "Naoto, fuck...both of you...ngh," he murmured as Naoto leaned forward to kiss him, unnoticing how she clicked open the handcuffs. He rubbed his wrists as he sat up, looking confused. Another visual exchange with Kanji, and the taller boy moved to sit behind Yosuke, his hands resting on the redhead's hips as he began to suck on his collarbone.

"See, I don't think you can get flustered with just one of us," she smirked, leaning back on the bed, propped up on her elbows, "Kanji's good with his mouth, in more ways than one. Just like I'm good with my hands...so, Yosuke, you think you're about to fuck me, yes? Well, I have a feeling things will turn out differently."

Yosuke looked terrified.

"Come on," Naoto sighed, spreading her legs as an invitation, "I want you."

Those three words made Yosuke snap to attention; he ran his hand along Naoto's leg as he hooked it over his shoulder, lining himself up with her entrance. Kanji, as Naoto noted that he looked a little more possessive than normal, chose that moment to dig his fingers into Yosuke's waist and lick a long strip across his neck, causing him to shiver and pause.

"What're you waiting for?" he growled, causing Yosuke's breath to hitch, "Or do you want to fuck me instead?

Naoto would've jumped Kanji for his brazenness at the moment, were it not for Yosuke pushing into her. She gasped; he wasn't as big as Kanji, but definitely big enough, and her back arched as he eased into her. He looked as though he couldn't believe his luck.

"Fuck me, Yosuke!" she demanded, glaring at him to find a pace. She almost hated Kanji for distracting him with a kiss, though the sight of Yosuke leaning into Kanji as the blonde furiously attacked his lips was still pleasant. To her relief, Kanji pushed Yosuke's hips forward, rocking against him to help him find a rhythm for Naoto. She bit down on her lip while bringing her hands up to her bound breasts, squeezing them through the bandages. As Yosuke fucked her, Kanji looked like he was ready to fuck him as his hands grazed against erect nipples, and his mouth left little bites all over his neck and collarbone. Yosuke's knees buckled a few times as Kanji repeated his bite-and-lick kiss from earlier, and Naoto decided to bring his attention back to her.

She met his rhythm, bucking her hips against him, driving him deeper into her. Releasing her lip from between her teeth, the moan she'd been holding back escaped, and she smiled to herself when she saw the effect it had on Yosuke's arousal. He sped up the pace, his lips still distracted by Kanji. She'd made a deal with her boyfriend earlier: only he got to kiss her while she came. It seemed fair enough, but he didn't say anything about mid-sex...

With a strong yank, she pulled Yosuke down into an equally forceful kiss whilst she grinded her hips up, practically bent in two at this point. She felt Yosuke thrust deeper into her, and gasped when Kanji reached over to work her clit, sweat dripping from his brow due to the sheer effort she knew it took to keep himself somewhat composed.

"Yosuke," she moaned, biting down on her lip again, "Kanji..." she shot her boyfriend a look, trying to get him to turn his attention back to Yosuke, but he was already one step ahead of her. Arms wrapped around his abs, he pulled Yosuke back towards him as he moved his hips in sync with the redhead's, making sure he still pleasured Naoto. She rubbed herself as she watched Kanji dominate Yosuke with his tongue and hands, controlling his motions, making sure he knew who was in charge, and who would be flustering him.

"Nngh...Yosuke!" Naoto murmured, twisting around on the bed as she felt the familiar pressure in her lower abdomen. Her fingers clutched the sheets as she clenched around him, and she could hear Yosuke moan into Kanji's kiss as he came to orgasm. The growl Kanji emitted mingled with Yosuke's incoherent noises so perfectly, Naoto couldn't do anything but lay panting on the bed, watching as Yosuke slumped back against her boyfriend. Cum trickled down his leg from where Kanji came, but she knew Yosuke didn't care at this point. It was quite the delicious sight, seeing him completely undone with half-lidded eyes, his mouth gently parted and head tilted back onto Kanji's shoulder. Bruises peppered his collarbone from the hickeys (such an uncouth word) Kanji gave him, and scratches from her nails decorated his chest. Naoto sat up, sandwiching Yosuke between her and Kanji as she smiled.

"Fuck," Yosuke breathed, apparently unable to do anything else but moan various swearwords. Kanji gently kissed the places where he'd nipped at Yosuke, and Naoto kissed his lips in the post-coital haze. She tried to be a little gentler than Kanji, slipping her tongue over his swollen lower lip, and Yosuke wrapped his arms around her, possibly the most affectionate he'd ever been.

"Is...is this going to be a one time thing?" he asked, a worrisome note in his voice. Naoto and Kanji exchanged smirks before distracting Yosuke with their lips and fingers once more.

"Use some logic for once," she sighed, pressing her chest against his, looking over her shoulder at her boyfriend. "Now, Kanji, I believe there's some lube under the bathroom sink, if you're ready for another round."

Yosuke grinned deliriously as Naoto began kissing him again.


End file.
